Finn's Friend X
by THPG-13x
Summary: Finn brings a friend home from a football club, Blaine Anderson.- Kurt likes this friend, this friend likes him. Finn of course is oblivious and can't understand why Blaine seems to be less interested in him than he is in Kurt. XD Klaine XD
1. Introductions X

**Hey guys, this idea has been floating around my head for a while XD**

**Let me know what you think? **

**THPG-13x**

**-XoX-**

Finn came home with his new mate around 12, it was a Saturday and Finn had just started up at a new football club having been advised it by Coach Beiste and he had met Blaine there. Blaine had welcomed him immediately and despite the fact that Blaine had to crane his neck to look up at Finn properly and Finn's chin touched his chest when he was looking down at Blaine, they got along well.

"Burt, Mum, Kurt I'm home..."

Finn called out to the house, Carole and Burt emerged from the kitchen and smiled warmly at Finn,

"I've brought a mate home if you don't mind,"

Carole shook her head granting him permission.

"This is Blaine,"

Blaine stepped out from behind Finn, Carole and Burt smiled at him,

"Nice to meet you Blaine,"

Burt offered a hand which Blaine shook firmly smiling back,

"You too."

-XoX-

Meanwhile Kurt was emptying his closet for some skinny jeans, (didn't take him long) if Kurt had heard correctly Finn had brought a mate home and he sounded dapper. Kurt knew it was probably pointless him changing seeing as there was an 80% chance that any friend Finn brought home would be straight as a pole but Kurt's red skinny's oughta' tell him for sure.

Kurt opened his door exhaling and walking down the stairs as sassily as he found possible, he caught sight of Finn's new friend... god he was mighty fine. Probably the best yet... well done Finn, Kurt commended his brother.

Blaine looked up upon hearing footsteps on the stairs, Finn's brother Kurt stood there. Blaine couldn't help but look him up... he was rather good looking... okay he was gorgeous but this was his new friends brother. But those red jeans, Kurt Hummel-Hudson was beautiful and almost certainly gay. (judging by the tightness of the jeans)

Kurt caught Blaine staring and smirked, Blaine blushed a little before smiling back nodding a little.

"Oh yeh this is Kurt..."

Finn contributed apparently oblivious to the obvious eye-sex that was taking place.

Kurt nodded still smiling.

"Kurt this is Blaine..."

Kurt nodded again not taking his eyes off Blaine, Finn again was apparently oblivious.

"Oh my God Blaine! The repeat of the game from last Saturday is on again! Come on!"

Blaine was dragged into the living room to watch 'the Game' and Kurt didn't see him again until dinner.

-XoX-

"Dinners ready!"

Kurt called from the kitchen. Carole and Kurt took it in turns to make dinner, Burt couldn't cook too well and Kurt would only eat well cooked food. Carole would have willingly cooked every night but Kurt enjoyed it too much to let her.

Blaine was the first to enter the kitchen, Finn unsurprisingly not close behind.

"Smells amazing Kurt,"

Blaine told him smiling, Kurt grinned back. He loved how Blaine used his name, Kurt was pretty sure Blaine was gay from the way he was looking at him earlier but Kurt didn't want to scare him off so he just replied with a simple,

"I'm glad,"

and left it at that.

Carole entered the kitchen not 2 minutes later and Kurt smiled at her as she sat down also commenting on how amazing the food looked and smelt.

Burt emerged a little later, by this time everyone was seated around the small family table and all eyeing their food,

"You can start everyone, don't wait for it to get cold."

Hums of appreciation came from around the table, Kurt looked at Burt disapprovingly, he was still clad in his overalls from working with the cars in the garage and had a little smudge of dirt on his face and his hands were far from clean.

"There is no way you're going any where near my food dressed like that and with such dirt on you!"

Kurt announced placing his hands on his petite hips and standing in front of his dad blocking his view to the table, Blaine snorted a little into his macaroni. Kurt was adorable, his stance right now was rather cute and he had perfect view to his gorgeous bum and he was eating Kurt's macaroni. Blaine was content.

Burt raised his hands in a mock surrender position and smirked before slowly backing out of the kitchen to go and change. Kurt turned to survey the table of content eating human beings a look of success on his face when he noticed Blaine staring at him yet again. Kurt raised an eyebrow expectantly, Blaine blushed a little, smirked and turned back to his plate.

Burt entered minutes later look presentable, receiving a nod of approval from Kurt and seating himself at the table.

"So Blaine.. what school do you go to?"

Carole questioned politely before scooping some macaroni onto her fork and into her mouth.

"Dalton, Dalton Academy..?"

Blaine questioned, wondering if they'd heard of it,

"Oh yes, I've heard the Warblers are phenomenal."

Kurt chimed in as he sat down next to Blaine letting his leg brush against his a little to torture him, smiling to himself when Blaine blushed a little.

"I'm glad you seem to think so,"

he replied smiling at Kurt.

"So your in the Glee club then?"

Finn asked half way through a mouthful of bread, Kurt rolled his eyes thanking God that his guest had good table manners. Blaine apparently had noticed as he was smirking at him.

"Yeh I'm... sort of there lead singer,"

Kurt's heart fluttered a little, he liked attractive guys who spoke well, had good manners and could sing. Now... was he gay?

"I've heard all the Garglers are gay... is that true?"

Finn asked, Kurt rolled his eyes again before correcting him,

"Warblers Finn, Warblers."

Kurt was although slightly embarrassed at Finn's manners a little grateful for the question, maybe it would help him on his mission to discover Blaine's sexuality.

Blaine laughed a little presumably at Finn's question,

"Ahh... no. Not all of them are, a few... well I mean I am."

BINGO! Kurt smiled maybe a little too obviously as Blaine turned and winked at him making him blush, Carole snorted. Burt and Carole were being usually quiet, just letting them get on with it.

Finn's eyes widened a little,

"Really? Well man you did a good job of hiding it! Kurt here is gay and I knew like immediately, although it was a little obvious when he started crush-"

"Right I think that's quite enough!"

Kurt intervened, wondering how himself he had ever had a crush on the great lummox that was Finn Hudson and now his brother.

Blaine raised his eyebrows a little before looking at Kurt questioningly smirking, Kurt mouthed 'shut up' before excusing himself from the table to clear up the dishes.

"You'll have to tell me that one later Finn,"

Kurt heard Blaine tell his step brother, Kurt turned to face Finn giving him a 'if you dare' look. Again apparently Finn was oblivious,

"Will do man."

Kurt sighed before turning back to the dishes.

Everyone excused themselves from the table then, Burt clapped him on the back saying something about 'a good dinner' and leaving for the cars again, Finn ran off supposedly to catch the last few minutes of 'the game'.

"That was really nice Kurt, you're a really great cook,"

Blaine's voice came from behind him, startling a little and causing his heart to do back flips.

"Thanks,"

Kurt replied turning around and smiling back at Blaine who soon left the kitchen, Kurt's eyes following him as he went.

Carole appeared from behind him whispering a little into his ear,

"He likes you."

-XoX-

**XD So my wonderful readers, what did you think?**

**Please let me know I'd love to know!**

**Do you want more? **

**I have a few more chapters I could produce! **

**Please tell me!**

**THPG-13x**

**Reviews are love! XD**


	2. Xbox X

**WOW it's been a while! And so many reviews! I love you so much guyss XD**

**Really sorry I have not updated any of my stories, I've had exams all week and I've just finished today and so I'm free to update since I no longer have to revise! **

**So here goes Chapter 2 – please keep up with your awesome reviews! I love you all!**

**Much Love,**

**THPG-13x**

**-XoX-**

Blaine and Finn were at this time now playing on Finn's xbox, Kurt giggled a little from next door upon hearing Finn curse every time Blaine beat him. It seemed to be happening regularly, Kurt cursed Finn for not being good at the game as he had decided Blaine swearing would be pretty hot.

Turning up his ipod a little Kurt relaxed on his bed beginning to plan some weekend out fits, something to impress his brothers little play mate...

"What the hell man!"

Blaine laughed,

"Told you I was a pro on the xbox!"

Finn snorted,

"You also told me you hadn't played this game before,"

"I haven't!"

"Yeah right..."

Blaine laughed again finding Finn getting aggravated quite amusing, the music from what supposedly was Kurt's room got louder,

_Stupid Cupid you're a real mean guy,_

_I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly.._

Blaine smirked to himself, so Kurt like music too?

"Sorry about Kurt he's a little... dramatic,"

Blaine looked at Finn quizzically,

"What do you mean by that?"

Finn shrugged,

"You haven't noticed? I suppose your the same though.. being the head of singer of the Gar-"

"Warblers."

Blaine corrected, smiling a little at how Kurt had done the same earlier,

"Yeah that.."

Blaine nodded,

"Yeah I've noticed..."

That may have been a bit of an understatement but Blaine wasn't about to tell Finn he had a major crush on his brother.

-XoX-

"Oh for Fucks sake!"

Finn cursed for about the 100th time, Blaine had just killed him yet again... Blaine suddenly had an idea... an idea that would get Kurt in the same room again without making his crush too obvious.

"This is really annoying you isn't it?"

Blaine asked smirking,

"Yes, if you must know it is... I wanna win for once!"

Finn exclaimed, _perfect _Blaine thought still grinning,

"How 'bout we get Kurt in here?"

Finn looked up raising an eyebrow,

"And that's going to help how?... Wait you don't _like _him do you?"

Blaine tried not to blush too much and shook his head rapidly,

"If you want to win we should ask Kurt to play you?"

It was now Finn's turn to shake his head,

"That's not a good idea Kurt's really go-"

Blaine wasn't listening,

"I'll go get him."

Blaine felt his heart quicken slightly at the thought of heading off to find Kurt, but ignored it, standing up and walking off following the music.

-XoX-

_Waiting 'til I  
>Know you better<br>I am trying  
>Not to tell you<br>But I want to  
>I'm scared of what you'll say<br>So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
>But I'm tired of<br>Holding this inside my head  
>I've been spending all my time<br>Just thinking about ya  
>I don't know what to do<br>I think I'm fallin' for you _

Blaine stopped out side Kurt's room to listen as he sang to the words of the song, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as Kurt's beautiful counter-tenor voice reached Blaine's ears. Blaine decided he'd have to knock sooner or later or Finn would be wondering where he was...

Kurt's head jolted up and he stopped singing abruptly as he heard a knock at the door, he knew no one would know why he had had that particular song on but it still worried him that some one could find out about his crush on his brothers mate... talking of his brothers mate.. Kurt nearly fainted when Blaine had walked in upon Kurt saying "come in."

"Blaine I-"

Blaine interrupted the blushing Kurt,

"Kurt that was amazing..."

Kurt blushed deeper but couldn't help but smile a little,

"Thank you Blaine..."

Blaine smiled back,

"So I suppose you have heard Finn swearing next door?"

Kurt nodded wondering where this was going,

"Well it's because I keep beating him and I was wondering if you'd play him so he wouldn't get to fed up?"

Kurt thought for a while considering the question before a realization hit him,

"Wait.. you think I can't beat Finn?"

Blaine shuffled a little and smirked, Kurt snorted,

"You couldn't be more wrong Blaine."

Blaine raised a triangular eyebrow,

"Prove it!"

Kurt shuddered a little at the flirtatious tone in Blaine's voice,

"Fine... lead the way!"

Kurt got up and followed a smirking Blaine into Finn's bedroom.

-XoX-

"Oh Blaine I-"

Finn started before turning around to face him and stopping abruptly, Blaine had Kurt with him...

"Oh man! I thought you were joking,"

Blaine smirked back at Finn as Kurt laughed,

"Move over Finn I need to prove I am a pro at this."

Now, Blaine's turn to laugh,

"Go ahead,"

he stated lying down on Finn's bed to watch the match.

…...

"OH MY FRIGGIN' GOD!"

"Told you!"

Blaine was hysterics, Kurt had just totally owned Finn's ass... talking of asses... Kurt's ass was truly amazing. Finn was now sulking,

"That was not fair..."

Kurt snorted,

"Rematch then? You want me to own you twice?"

Blaine laughed,

"Okay... I think we've established a few things... Finn you suck at Call of Duty.. Kurt, you proved me wrong."

"I do not suck at COD! I'm just..."

"Crap? Rubbish? Terrible?"

Kurt assisted teasingly,

"Oh shut up Kurt."

Finn poked his tongue out childishly as Blaine proceeded to giggle.

-XoX-

"Boys whats happening with Blaine?"

The shout came from downstairs, it was Burt... Kurt, Blaine and Finn went downstairs to answer the question,

"Can he stay over?"

Finn asked, Burt looked thoughtful...

"Please, please, please?"

Finn continued to beg, Blaine was feeling a little awkward.. he didn't want to intrude..

"I rea-"

"Please?"

Wait had Kurt just begged for him to stay? Blaine looked at him questioningly... Kurt was blushing and refusing to make eye contact.

Burt was seriously considering saying no now but Carole came out just in time,

"Of course he can... Kurt can he borrow some of your pyjama's he's not really Finn's size?"

-XoX-

**XD So what do you think? **

**I love this chapter even if I do say so myself, it just came out of nowhere so I'm hoping it was okay!**

**Please let me know what you think?**

**Much Love,**

**THPG-13x**


	3. Pyjamas X

**OMG Guys I'm so sorry! It's been ages! :O **

**I love you dearly and I've just been so busy recently it's crazy! Sorry Sorry Sorry!- Am I forgiven? **

**Oh and I went to see Glee live on the 26th :O Freakin' amazing! Chris Colfer and Darren Criss were right there... seriously wow! **

**Everyone was amazing! I have lost my voice from screaming so much!**

**Anyway! I'm really sorry it's been an age! I love you muchly and I suppose it's your decision if I have renewed myself after this chapter! **

**Hugs!-**

**Tina X **

**(I believe we are on first name basis now) XD**

-XoX-

Okay so it was slightly awkward when your lovely brother leaves you with his mate to try some of your pyjamas because he's kind like that. Kurt lead Blaine up to his room a little hesitantly, blushing slightly at the purpose. _Okay so this gorgeous gay guy is gunna be wearing my pyjamas? _Kurt smirked to himself.. _too right he is._

Kurt continued to his room, Blaine closely behind him his heart beating fast, _okay so Kurt has an unbelievably nice ass._ He was seriously going to have to stop thinking these terribly un-dapper thoughts on his new friends brother it wasn't right... maybe it was impossible not to but still it wasn't right.

Kurt pushed open the door as another cry of dismay came from Finn's room, Blaine snorted as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"So I dunno what you er... Well I sup-"

Kurt was finding this rather difficult to phrase, it should have been a simple enough sentence. Something like 'you don't mind what pair right?' would have been fine but it was kind of hard to express any part of a sentence when Blaine's eyes were pouring into him like they were.

"No seriously, thanks for this I would have looked a bit peculiar in Finn's clothes,"

Kurt giggled,

"Hmm... I can imagine."

The truth was that yes Kurt could imagine but he was also finding it disturbingly easy to imagine Blaine _without _Finn's clothes on also... _seriously Kurt! _

Blaine had now been passed a pair of pyjamas by a smirking Kurt, a smirk that sent unnatural shivers down Blaine's back. Blaine thanked him smiling back,

"No problem, well... I'll go and see if Finn's still being slaughtered."

Kurt replied as he slipped out the door, feeling quite flushed.

-XoX-

"Hey.. Kurt,"

"Yes Finn?"

Finn was sat yet again with his eyes glued to the screen, Kurt had just come in having left Blaine to get changed in his room,

"Where's Blaine?"

"Getting changed... why?"

Finn looked around for a second before replying,

"You know your amazing right?"

Kurt sighed,

"What do you want?"

"Can you do this level for me before Blaine gets back... please please please!"

Kurt sighed before reaching for the controller. Kurt completed the level in less than 3 minutes and passed the controller back to Finn, Blaine chose that moment to enter.

"Done that level yet?"

Kurt tried not to make it too obvious but Blaine did look adorable, clad in his pyjamas... seriously wow. Blaine had obviously combed the gel out of his hair and it had gone all curly and bouncy... was it weird how much Kurt wanted to touch it? Blaine apparently had noticed him looking and gave him the same judgemental look Kurt had earlier, smirking. Kurt blushed a little smiling back and turning back to the screen.

"Actually yes I have Blaine..."

Finn replied, Blaine raised his eyebrows. Kurt looked down smiling to himself, _of course you did Finn. _

"Oh good! I've been stuck on that level for ages... perhaps you could help me Finn?"

Finn looked around a little sheepishly, looking at Kurt for help..

"Finn?"

Blaine was smirking now, he was apparently not dim witted... _I like a boy with brains_ Kurt contemplated, _how the hell did you ever like Finn then? _Oh shut up conscience.

"Well I don't wanna go back cuz... well you know it's the first ti-"

Finn started to make excuses but Kurt couldn't stand to watch his brother dig him self a hole and just filled it in straight away,

"You're a terrible liar Finn,"

Blaine laughed much to Kurt's delight,

"Knew it."

Finn glared at Kurt,

"Well I could have done it!"

"Of course you could darling,"

Kurt replied patting him 'affectionately' on the back.

-XoX-

"Come on guys! Give me a turn?"

Finn was complaining, Kurt and Blaine had been hogging the Xbox for 3 hours now, totally unfair in his opinion, it was _his X_box after all.

"Yes, Yes, Yes! Oh get in there!"

Finn rolled his eyes as Blaine did a victory dance around the room, Kurt was just glaring him.. Finn was aware Kurt had a boiling point and he did look pretty red in the face right now.

"I'd sit down round about now if I were you..."

Finn muttered as Kurt continued to watch Blaine... Finn was obviously mistaken about the reason for the redness in Kurt's cheeks...

"Oh shut up Blaine, that makes it a draw so far you haven't won yet,"

Blaine smiled and bounced eagerly over to sit next to Kurt... _very close to Kurt _Finn noted, _wait... a draw? Does that mean they still had to play another game? OH MY GOD!_

Finn groaned audibly as Kurt began to start another match.

-XoX-

"Boys!"

Burt's voice came from downstairs,

"Yeah?"

Kurt and Finn replied at the same time as Blaine answered,

"Yes Mr Hummel?"

Kurt giggled, dapper Blaine was unbelievably cute...

"You planning on getting any sleep tonight? It's 2 in the morning!"

Kurt gasped, _2 in the morning! _

"Okay I seriously have to go right now,"

Kurt claimed preparing to stand up,

"Oh Kurtie! We were having fun!"

_Ok now that was just annoyingly cute... Kurtie? Really? _Okay now Blaine was giving the puppy eyes,

"I agree Blaine but I seriously have to get my beauty sleep."

Blaine had a serious urge to tell him he was already beautiful as it was but that might have been a little forward and so he stuck with,

"You don't need it."

Kurt blushed a deep shade of red,

"Kurt can go it's fine, and then you can play on _my _Xbox with me."

Blaine shot Kurt a humorous 'help me' look and Kurt grinned still not convinced, Blaine apparently had noticed.

"Oh and what was that you were going to tell me earlier Finn? Something about Kurt crushing on someone?"

Kurt sat up straight,

"On second thoughts I'm damn sexy as it is."

Blaine smirked although he couldn't help but agree.

**So lovely people who art thou readers-**

**How was that?**

**I love reviews they make me happy!**

**Please make me happy?**

**Much Love!**

**Tina x **


	4. Slightly Slutty X

**Ahh it's been so long, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! - Forgiven? **

**XD **

**I missed you guys! **

**I'm so sorry it's been so long but it's holidays now and so updates should be regular unless I'm terribly busy! ;)**

**Hope you enjoy this Klainers!**

**Much Love,**

**THPG-13x**

**Tina xx**

**-XoX-**

The Xbox had finally been turned off and apparently Finn was extremely bored as he had fallen asleep... Kurt was wondering whether he should wake him up seeing as he had a friend over... but then this friend was also gay and totally his type... he decided against it.

"So..."

Blaine said breaking the ice a little,

"So..."

Kurt replied grinning at him,

"Sorry about my incompetent step brother here,"

he said motioning towards the sleeping Finn.

Blaine laughed a little,

"No worries, I prefer him asleep anyway..."

Kurt giggled, Finn stirred slightly.

"Maybe we should leave him, so we don't wake him up you know?"

Kurt suggested, Blaine nodded trying not to be too excited about being alone with Kurt,

"Yeh sure,"

he replied and they left Finn's room.

Kurt tried to ignore the little butterflies in his stomach as he led the incredibly gorgeous human being into his room... Kurt wasn't really sure why he was taking Blaine into his room but where else could he go at 4 in the morning?

**-XoX-**

Kurt had no idea how it happened... all he knew was that he woke up on his bed with his head resting on Blaine's crotch... the worst part... Blaine was awake.

"Hi..."

Blaine greeted him, looking down at him, obviously a little uncomfortable, Kurt shifted immediately,

"...Oh god.."

Kurt exclaimed, Blaine giggled a little...

"This is by no means funny... this is possibly one of the most embarrassing situations in the world,"

Blaine laughed full out now,

"Come on Kurt it's not _that _bad..."

Kurt shot him his best 'bitch-please?' look which shut him up,

"How is exactly is this '_not that bad'_? Yes because waking up with your head on someone's crotch is totally '_not that bad'..."_

_Especially when you are crushing on them..._he added in his head, Blaine's eyes widened... please God say he didn't say that out loud?

"Please tell me I didn't say that out loud?"

Kurt questioned blushing crimson already knowing the answer, Blaine smirked,

"You just might have..."

Kurt buried his head in his hands, could this be more embarrassing? To say Kurt was a little shocked when Blaine's hands were pulling his own away from his face was the understatement of the century,

"Kurt just because I didn't blurt it out like you did doesn't mean I wasn't thinking exactly the same thing..."

Kurt looked up at him in shock,

"You... you really..,"

Blaine interrupted his stuttering,

"Kurt how could I not?"

_Okay I'm still dreaming.. in a minute I'll wake up... without my head on Blaine's crotch and it would have all been a dream..._ Kurt contemplated,

"Kurt?"

Okay maybe this wasn't a dream. Kurt looked up at him, Blaine noted how adorable he looked before Kurt spoke up,

"Is it just me or is this insanely awkward?"

Blaine laughed,

"It's not just you..."

Kurt didn't know why he did it, or where the hell he got the courage to do it but Blaine looked so beautiful in that light... Hell Kurt was convinced he looked beautiful in any light.. but they had both just confessed their crushes on each other so why not? Kurt leaned in to capture Blaine's lips in a short chaste kiss... if Kurt wasn't imagining it Blaine kissed him back a little. Both Kurt and Blaine were dazed when they pulled apart,

"Fuck..."

Blaine stated... Yep, Kurt had been right.. Blaine swearing was unbelievably sexy, Blaine and Kurts eyes met for a second before Blaine crushed their lips together again, for a not-so-short not-so-chaste kiss.

Kurt moaned slightly as Blaine's tongue ran along his bottom lip begging for entrance, Kurt granted it immediately his heart swelling as Blaine moaned this time. Kurt was pretty sure the butterflies that had previously been in his stomach had all had heart attacks and died, that certainly would have been the case for him had he not of been slightly engaged in kissing the beautiful Blaine Anderson. _Kurt Anderson... Kurt Hummel-Anderson... Kurt Anderson-Hummel..._

Kurt was knocked out of his thoughts immediately as Blaine's tongue began exploring his mouth, Kurt straddled him and pushed him backwards on the bed, it hit him then that what they were doing was slightly slutty seeing as they'd only known each other for.. barely even 2 days. Screw that..

Blaine couldn't believe what was happening right now, Kurt rolled his hips into Blaine's... _Oh my god..._Blaine's hips bucked slightly as he eagerly kissed Kurt back. Blaine felt Kurt moan into his mouth yet again, when Finn had invited him over to play Xbox this was definitely not what he was expecting... Hell this was 1 million times better than what he was expecting. Kurt and Blaine's tongues met then causing them both to moan, Blaine let his hands stray to Kurt's lower back and was extremely surprised when Kurt caught his hands and moved them full blown onto his gorgeous ass. Well Blaine was going to make the most of this...

God knows how long it had been, all Blaine and Kurt knew was that when they pulled back to say they were out of breath was a little un-exaggerated. Kurt looked up at Blaine, (Blaine had some how ended up on top after their heated make out session)

"Well..."

Kurt panted, Blaine smirked... _Okay Blaine looks ridiculously cute right now, _Kurt noted, _hair all ruffled... lips swollen, _Kurt grinned now, _I did that._

"Am I the only one feeling like a major slut now?"

Blaine asked, his legs still either side of Kurt's waist, Kurt rolled his hips against Blaine and giggled at his reaction,

"Nope I feel it too..."

Kurt exclaimed, then a realisation hit him... _Finn or worse... Burt... could walk in any minute._

Blaine leant down and started smothering his neck with kisses, this should have felt terribly wrong because Kurt barely knew this guy... but this felt ridiculously right... Kurt lifted his head a little to give Blaine better access,

"Blaine..."

Kurt some how managed to say,

"Mmm..."

Blaine replied still sucking at his neck,

"What time is it..."

The realisation hit Blaine then... _this was probably a terrible idea considering Finn was Kurt's brother and Kurt happened to have a rather scary dad..._ Blaine leant back then to look at the clock hanging on Kurt's wall... _Fuck... _

"It's 6:52..."

Kurt's eyes widened,

"Despite the fact I'm enjoying this intensely you should probably get off me now... Burt sets his alarm for 7 and it probably wouldn't look good if you were found in here instead of in Finn's room,"

Blaine nodded and reluctantly clambered off of Kurt.

"This was... fun,"

Kurt stated, Blaine turned on his way to the door...

"Yeh it was...,"

He replied. It appeared the little butterflies had resurrected and were now fluttering happily around Kurt's stomach... and Kurt didn't know it but Blaine was experiencing exactly the same thing.

"Kurt.."

Kurt looked up nervously,

"Yeah?"

"Let me take you out some time? I want to get to know you... properly.."

Kurt giggled slightly at Blaine's after thought before smiling widely replying,

"I'd love that."

Blaine smiled widely before disappearing behind the door. Kurt sat on his bed grinning like a mad man, grabbing a pillow he squealed inwardly and fell back on his bed still smiling stupidly. _Finn I __love you sometimes..._

-**XoX-**

_**XD**_

**Let there be Klaine!**

**I'm not gunna lie, that was wicked fun to write!**

**XD**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Let me know?**

**I love you all!**

**THPG-13xx**

**Tina xx**

**Review? :)**

**Follow me on Twitter?: TJgleekX**


	5. Finn's oblivious X

**I know, I know it's been way to long! But who can blame me? The new HP came out just the other day and I've already seen it 3 times off to see it for a 4th on Monday! :) Any way, yeah I'm really sorry for the long wait but here we go finally! Also as a little sorry for it taking so long I have a new chapter of a Klaine story about Blaine the Life guard XD Check it out?**

**Thanks for all the feedback guys! Much Love! **

**-XoX-**

Blaine was grinning madly as he left Kurt's room, however the grin left his face when Finn came around the corner... oh.

"Blaine... you weren't in my room when I woke up?"

Blaine gulped before lying swiftly,

"I just went to the loo..."

Finn nodded, Blaine smiled inwardly thanking Grilled Cheesus (Yes Finn had told him) that his friend was a little dense- to word it politely.

"Dude,"

Blaine looked up at him,

"Whats that on your neck?"

Blaine felt his cheeks flush bringing his hand up to cover the mark he knew was there... although couldn't bring himself to be sad about Finn's discovery seeing as his supermegafoxyawesomehot step brother had gifted him with it.

"It's nothing..."

Blaine shot back before smiling meekly at Finn as Finn continued on his way supposedly to the bathroom and Blaine continued onto Finn's room.

"Blaine..."

Blaine cursed under his breath before turning around to face Finn again,

"Yeah?"

"Well done mate..."

Blaine's brow crinkled,_ 'Well done?'_

"Well done for... well you know.. getting some action."

Blaine blinked,

"Um.. Thanks?"

Finn laughed a bit,

"Not like that man.. it's just I know Kurt plays for the same team as you and don't tell him I told you this- I don't think he's _getting _any..."

Blaine blinked again, nodded at Finn and watched as he shut the door of the bathroom, trying to hold back laughter... _poor naive Finn.. if only he knew._

-XoX-

Finn and Blaine were now in the kitchen making breakfast, Blaine had to give him his due- Finn could make damn good grilled cheese...

"This is awesome..."

Blaine explained taking another bite out of his, Finn nodded,

"Hmm I know..."

Blaine laughed a little at the look of bliss on Finn's face before taking yet another bite.

"Did I tell you about that time I made a grilled Cheesus?"

Blaine was just about to reply with a 'yes you did..' when Kurt walked in... _Oh my rowling. _Kurt smirked at Blaine's gaping face as he walked past purposefully close, giving Blaine a chance to smell his new odour and a closer look at his beautiful

"Blaine?... Blaine?"

Finn's attempt of getting his attention were rather unsuccessful, Blaine just sat there grilled cheese hanging out of his mouth rather unattractively, (although some how he pulled it off) staring at Kurt. _Totally unfair..._ Blaine had worked out Kurt's little plan... 'operation make Blaine crazy' and damn was it working.

Kurt himself was loving the attention, his plan was working. Kurt had picked out his favourite pair of black skinny jeans he knew Blaine wouldn't be able to resist, a shirt that hugged his figure perfectly and had gone with the sexy messed up hair.. very un- Kurt but extremely sexy. Kurt looked divine.. and he knew it.

"You okay Blaine... you're looking a bit.. flushed,"

Blaine blushed,

"Maybe he's ill?" Finn suggested, "Are you ill?" he asked Blaine slowly and extremely loudly bringing Blaine out of his trance immediately. Kurt rolled his eyes, Finn was so oblivious...

"Yes Finn he's very ill..."

Kurt stated sarcastically making Blaine chuckle as Finn's eyes widened,

"Really? Blaine are you sure your all right?"

Blaine nodded trying not to laugh as he watched Kurt look at Finn with a 'how is possible for you to be this dumb?' look on his face. Kurt decided it would be fun to tease Blaine a little more,

"Yeah, he's probably just love sick or something... I dunno..."

Finn nodded apparently understanding,

"Is it the one that we talked about earlier mate?"

He asked his friend quietly obviously not wanting Kurt to hear,

"The one we talked about?"

Blaine asked a little confused,

"The one who gave you the hickey!"

Finn announced apparently forgetting his own idea of secrecy, Blaine tried to suppress a giggle as he watched Kurt's eyes widen and begin searching his neck for the 'hickey.' Kurt grinned a little as he realised it was one he himself had given Blaine.

Blaine nodded in answer to Finn,

"The very same Finn,"

Kurt blushed.

-XoX-

Kurt was very much enjoying his new game, Blaine on the other hand was not finding it too amusing and ended up having his legs crossed pretty much every time Kurt walked into the room. Finn of course was thank fully still oblivious.

Kurt strut into the living room where Blaine and Finn were watching football, Blaine sighed and crossed his legs trying to keep his eyes on the television Finn was glued to. Kurt grinned at Blaine's reaction to him entering the room and walked over sassily so he was next to the television before bending down from the hips to 'pick up a DVD.' Blaine's eyes widened as he watched Kurt bend over not bending his knees at all and touch the floor scanning DVD's with his eyes, once again Blaine acknowledged Kurt's incredible ass inhaling slightly.

At that point Kurt stood up apparently having decided there was no DVD he particularly wanted to watch, he smirked as he saw Blaine looking and gave him a sly wink as brushed past him and flounced out of the room. Blaine exhaled harshly repositioning his legs... _this boy is going to be the death of me._

Kurt continued like that for the rest of the afternoon conveniently turning up now and then, brushing past Blaine as every time leaving Blaine rather uncomfortable.

Kurt smiled to himself as he sat on his bed, 'Bubbly'- by Colbie Calliat on repeat on his I-home. It maybe stupid because he didn't know Blaine all to well but aside from being an absolutely phenomenal kisser and being ridiculously attractive Kurt was convinced he was perfect. Perfect... for him. Blaine had this amazing sense of humour, a beautiful personality from what Kurt had seen and he was convinced Blaine was the one. Bubbly really summed up Kurt's feelings for Blaine... just thinking about him gave Kurt tingles. Kurt's grin increased.

Blaine hadn't been able to get Kurt off of his mind since his 5th appearance in the living room and now had an uncomfortable predicament to take care of and headed upstairs to the bathroom. A large smile reached Blaine's face as he recognised the song coming from Kurt's bedroom, Blaine ignored the surge of hope that Kurt was playing it because of him... although considering they had been sucking face last night/ this morning that could have been a fairly accurate assumption. Blaine's grin increased as he continued on his merry way to the bathroom.

-XoX-

Kurt turned his I-home off around 10 minutes later, getting ready to leave his room. Burt would be home from work soon and he wanted to start dinner. Kurt shut the door behind him only to hear another door shutting across from him, Blaine had just come out of the bathroom. Their eyes met and then Kurt was in Blaine's arms being kissed ferociously against the bathroom door and then they were behind the door and in the room Blaine had used to 'sort himself out' not 10 minutes ago. He moaned as Kurt's tongue traced his lips.. what a waste of time Blaine.

-XoX-

**Yay! XD**

**That took me an age :)**

**Hope that was okay.. my this story's getting dirty...**

**Ha! XD **

**Much Love,**

**THPG-13x**

**Review my lovelies?**


	6. Naughty X

**Why Hello dear readers! :D **

**Thank you for all you reviews and story alerts etc. I love them, so please keep them coming! XD**

**Any one else signed up and anxiously awaiting Pottermore? ;D**

**Anyway sorry this has taken a while but alas! Here it is!**

**Chapter 6 :D**

**-XoX-**

Kurt moaned loudly as Blaine pushed him up against the door, rolling his hips into his slowly as their tongues explored each others mouths. Blaine went to kiss at Kurt's neck when Kurt grabbed Blaine's collar and spun him round so he was pushed up against the door instead and began kissing and biting at _his_ neck, adding another hickey to his collection. Blaine tried to not moan too loudly and it came out as a muffled sigh, Kurt grinned against his neck before searching out Blaine's lips again. Blaine's left hand was in Kurt's back pocket and he removed his other hand from Kurt's back to reach down and lock the door.

The two boys didn't hear Finn coming up the stairs, but they definitely heard his loud knock on the bathroom door before he called out,

"Seriously who ever is in there please hurry up, I really need the loo."

Kurt and Blaine reluctantly drew apart grinning at each other before observing their situation, they listened hoping to hear the sound of Finn withdrawing from the bathroom to wait somewhere so that they could escape without raising suspicion.

"I'm waiting out side, hurry up!"

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other then realising there was no escaping there current situation unless they made up something witty,

"Come on,"

Blaine whispered to Kurt before unlocking the door and opening it to reveal Finn. It was only then that Blaine realised he still had his hand in Kurt's back pocket, and he quickly removed it, in a way in which he hoped was discreet. Kurt really hadn't been expected Blaine to open the door so quickly and so hadn't had a chance to do something about his hair, or point out Blaine's swollen lips.

"Hey Finn!"

Blaine announced casually as if they had just met at a shop or something,

"Blaine.."

Finn started, Kurt winced knowing exactly what Finn was about to ask,

"Why was Kurt in there with you dude?"

Blaine gulped trying to think of something to say, Kurt really had no ideas and so Blaine announced the first thing that came to mind,

"Just talking..."

The look Kurt gave Blaine clearly stated _'what the hell?'. _But Finn, being Finn some how saw past the swollen lips, the scruffy hair and the flushed cheeks and bought it.

"Oh.. thats cool.. But couldn't you, you know.. talk to me?"

Blaine thought quick on his feet,

"Ahh well it was about boys and so I thought you wouldn't wanna know.."

Kurt was trying not giggle at Finn's _'I'm a little confused face' _and nodded along at Blaine's words.

"Oh okay!"

Finn replied, cheering up,

"Was it about that guy who gave you the hickey?"

Blaine nodded with a very serious look on his face. Kurt snorted.. Blaine and Finn looked at him with disapproving looks on their faces, although the humour was easily discoverable in Blaine's gaze. Kurt ducked his head muttering a "Sorry."

Finn nodded at them both before they exchanged places Finn escaping into the bathroom and the two boys leaving it swiftly. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other as soon as they heard the lock click shut and cracked up. They laughed for a while trying to be quiet before Kurt muttered something about needing to start dinner and Blaine nodded.

Kurt grinned at him before winking and saying,

"See you at dinner sexy!"

Slapping his ass for good measure, Blaine smirked and watched as Kurt went to turn around,

"Kurt,"

he called out making him turn, eyebrows raised and a questioning glance on his porcelain face. Blaine reached forward for his shoulders before pulling him in for one final kiss. Kurt chuckled a little as he reciprocated the kiss and headed on his merry way to the kitchen with a spring in his step. _Oh I love this boy..._

-Xox-

"Can Blaine stay another night Mum? Please?"

Finn found himself begging, Carole looked at her son with a humoured glance before replying,

"It's not really necessary is it love?"

Finn looked crestfallen as Blaine and Kurt tried not to look too depressed themselves,

"Please Mum? Besides, he spent more time with Kurt than with me while he's been here!"

Carole raised her eyebrows at this and glanced at the two flushing boys behind Finn,

"Has he now?"

Carole wasn't stupid, she knew what was going on here... and that may have been the exact reason she allowed Blaine to stay for another night.

Finn hugged his mum before walking over to Blaine who was sat on the coach with Kurt, to high five him. Kurt rolled his eyes at their manly gesture before meeting Carole's eyes and nodding a thank you smiling at her.

Blaine discreetly found Kurt's hand resting on the sofa cushions and gave it a little squeeze, Kurt smiled to himself before squeezing back.

"Awesome! Blaine lets go play Xbox, I unlocked a new level!"

Carole observed as Kurt's shoulders dropped a little in disappointment _'better start dinner then' _he thought. Then Carole had an idea,

"No Finn it's not good for you to be cooped up inside all the time, it's a nice night. Why don't you ask Rachel to go with you Kurt and Blaine to breadstix?"

Kurt perked at this and smiled widely at his step mum, Finn looked over at Kurt and Blaine and seeing their approving faces, set off to ring Rachel.

Kurt went over and hugged Carole whispering a "Thank you," in her ear, she kissed his cheek in reply before disappearing through the living room door leaving Kurt and Blaine alone in the room.

Kurt grinned as he felt what could only be Blaine's arms around his waist,

"First date then Kurt?"

Blaine whispered in his ear sending shivers down his back,

"Mmm..."

Kurt leaned back a little on Blaine before replying more literately with,

"Can't wait."

Blaine was about to lean down to kiss Kurt's neck when Finn burst in and they sprung apart. Finn being, the oblivious human being he was hadn't seem to of noticed.

"Rachel said yes," Finn announced beaming, "wanna go get ready Blaine?"

Blaine nodded enthusiastically before following Finn, turning back to give Kurt a little wave with a massive smirk on his face. Kurt grinned back, his head immediately buzzing with ideas of what to wear for his first date with Blaine. Even if it was a double date with his stepbrother and even if they couldn't act 'together' at all because this stepbrother was still under the impression they were just friends.

Kurt chuckled a little before rushing upstairs to find something to wear.

-XoX-

Blaine had got out the shower, Finn allowing him to have one and realised that thankfully he had brought some decent clothes and was now dressed in them looking in the mirror and observing that they didn't look half bad, he hoped Kurt would like them. Blaine was just about to do his hair when Finn poked his head around the bathroom door,

"We better go!"

Blaine cursed under his breath, damn._.. Kurt can't see my hair like this!_ Blaine had a thing about his hair constantly being gelled back, he had these springy curls which he hated and wished were non- existent...

"Seriously dude!"

Finn called, Blaine sighed leaving his hair and traipsing out of the bathroom.

Finn and Blaine were down before Kurt (no surprise,) Blaine considered going upstairs again to do his hair when he heard footsteps on the stairs. A strange sense of de ja vu washed over him as he looked up to find the God that was Kurt Hummel who was smirking openly at his gaping expression.

Kurt had really outdone himself this time, it was the white jeans... god how did this boy get any circulation to his... _yes Blaine.. I think we'll stop there shall we? _

Kurt was clad in the famous skinny white jeans, a form fitting grey blouse with a black vest and his favourite key chain around his neck... and God did he look divine.

Kurt felt amazing walking down those stairs and of course he was smirking when he caught Blaine staring but the smirk was soon wiped off Blaine's face when he took in Blaine's appearance.

Kurt knew he was making it completely obvious he was looking Blaine up but you simply weren't aloud that good without expecting Kurt to notice. Blaine's black skinny jeans were all tight on the legs and they hung off his bum a little at the top. Kurts gaze then transferred to the top half of Blaine.. _mmm..._Blaine was wearing a tight fitting shirt that showed his toned body through.. and a smooth red cardigan that was rimmed with white around the buttons.

He looked amazing.

Kurt then met his eyes and grinned at him... and then he noticed the hair. The _hair! _Oh my God the _hair! _It was amazing! Kurt had never wanted to touch something so much in his life. Fudging Hell Blaine Anderson was a freakin' sex God.

Blaine and Kurts eyes met once again as they gave each other the once over yet again. Okay so Kurt had a feeling this date was going to go amazingly.

-XoX-

**XD Yay! I hope you liked this chapter readers!**

**Much Love!**

**THPG-13x **

**Review? :D**


	7. Not so oblivious X

**Wow Oh my Gosh it's been ages :O**

**I'm so sorry! I've been busy! ;D**

**Thank you for all your reviews and all! XD**

**But no worries! Here for your update now!**

**Quick question Klainers: How many of you are reading Kiss – By a foraworldundeserving?**

**Those of you who are will no how freakin' awesome it is, and those of you who aren't seriously go check it out ;D A new Kliss every freakin' day! (Heaven) ;D**

**Moving on!**

**I'm going to Portugal tomorrow (first time abroad :D) So I thought I better update!**

**Sorry it has taken so long but here is Chapter 7 of Finn's friend!**

**-XoX-**

Finn, Kurt and Blaine bustled out into the car Finn demanding that he drive as it was his car, Kurt surrendered to his brothers 'terrible driving' and got in the back. Blaine thought that maybe he should get in next to Finn as he was _his _friend of course, but then where would Rachel sit when they picked her up on the way? Before he had time to ask Finn exclaimed,

"Rachel's sitting next to me."

Blaine nodded and got in next to Kurt, Kurt rolled his eyes at his brothers non- existent manners and didn't bother hushing his voice to announce,

"Sorry about him.. no manners!"

Finn rolled his eyes before starting the car, Blaine chuckled a little at Kurt's statement and then they were off. Then, Blaine subtly moved over to whisper in Kurts ear,

"I don't mind,"

Blaine sat directly next to Kurt all the way there. Rachel noticed of course but didn't say anything.. she'd let the boys have their fun for now.

-XoX-

Finn and Rachel got out of the car first still bickering childishly about Finn's driving, leaving Kurt and Blaine in the back seat together.

"Sooo.."

Blaine said drawing out the 'o', Kurt laughed a little before replying,

"I really am sorry about Finn's manners, who does that? Just leaves their friend in the back of the car while they go off with their girlfriend?"

Blaine chuckled too then,

"Finn, apparently.."

Kurt smiled in return, Blaine continued,

"But it's okay because he has a supermegafoxyawesomehot stepbrother that keeps me entertained."

Kurt grinned,

"Supermegafoxyawesomehot... I'll have to remember that one,"

Blaine nodded smirking back,

"That you will."

"So we should probably go in?"

Blaine suggested aware of the open car window, Kurt nodded and was just about to open the door when Blaine's hands were around his waist pulling him back,

"Hello,"

he whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt tried to suppress the urge to shiver and failed epically.. Blaine smirked.

"So I take it we're not going in just yet?"

Kurt questioned in a hoarse voice, Blaine opened his mouth to reply when a feminine voice came in through the open window,

"Oh I think you are boys."

_Rachel... damn it._ Kurt looked up at her innocently, the effect ruined as Blaine's arms were still wrapped snugly around his waist and his breathing lightly on Kurt's ear. Kurt shrugged him off and Blaine got the hint sliding in next to him and also looking up at Rachel casually saying,

"Hey Rachel!"

Rachel rolled her eyes before replying,

"Hello Blaine. Now despite how oblivious your brother and my boyfriend is I think he may just get a little curious if you're out here for any longer."

Kurt and Blaine nodded,

"Wait so your not gunna tell him?"

Blaine questioned, Rachel shook her head,

"No... He doesn't deserve to know if he has been with you guys for how long now? 2 days ? And he hasn't figured it out.. I mean I worked it out in 2 minutes."

Blaine smiled and Kurt nodded gratefully replying,

"Thanks Rach."

Rachel smiled back and opened the door so Blaine and Kurt could get out.

"Wait.. so where's Finn now?"

Kurt asked as before they reached the door into Breadstix,

"Hopefully still in the loo.."

Rachel answered pushing the door open the boys trailing after her to find their table.

-XoX-

"Finn, don't do that it's disgusting,"

Rachel turned her nose up as her boyfriend casually sucked on a Bread stick not chewing just sucking until it was soggy... it was rather vile. _Although, _Blaine contemplated, _if that was Kurt it would probably turn me on just a little..._

The boy in question was currently... looking at Blaine... Blaine had now noticed and his eyes met Kurt's, their eyes were locked until Rachel cleared her throat which snapped them out of it.

"What are you boys going to have then?"

She asked addressing Kurt and Blaine, cue Finn interrupting them to tell them what _he _wants.. Kurt rolled his eyes making Blaine smirk..

".. and also I want some more bread-sticks,"

Finn finished, having not looked up from menu so he didn't notice the looks being passed around the table.

Kurt struck a look at Rachel as if to say '_why are you dating him?' _Rachel simply sent him a _'So a year ago if he'd have asked you out you'd of said no?' _look, which shut him up.

Blaine and Finn were both looking at each other clueless at this point, Finn simply shrugged at Blaine, Blaine grinned back before transferring his glance to Kurt once again.. Rachel rolled her eyes.

_If this is how things are going to go on then it's going to be a long night..._

-XoX-

"Yeah so I didn't reali- Ahh,"

Kurt flushed deeply as a little moan had escaped his mouth interrupting his story, it was all Blaine of course... he wasn't aloud to just touch his leg like that. Finn raised an eyebrow apparently having noticed, Kurt wasn't sure whether to be worried about Finn finding them up or feeling a little proud of his brothers slight improvement in not being so oblivious.

"What was that Kurt?"

Blaine asked in mock curiosity a smirk playing at his lips, as his hand once again ran over Kurt's upper leg, Kurt removed Blaine's hand discreetly under the table and scowled at him darkly. Replying,

"I hiccuped,"

and then proceeded to stomp on Blaine's toe, hard. Blaine cursed out under his breath, Kurt smirked triumphantly.

Rachel of course had deciphered what was going on under the table and caught Kurt and Blaine's eyes shooting them a look, Blaine grinned back his toe still hurting a little, Kurt tried to look innocently back at her and shrugged.

Finn was now looking curiously between all 3 of them, deciding to keep quiet but knowing that something was going on.. _'I'm going to have to be on the look out for more curious behaviour..' _he thought to himself.

At this moment a pretty waitress made her way over to their table to take their orders, Finn of course going first. Kurt had gone next and it was fair to say that the waitresses eyes hadn't really left him including as he took the others orders. Blaine had an urge to wrap an arm round Kurt's shoulder just to _claim_ him,

"Sorry whats your name?"

The waitress asked Kurt after everyone had finished ordering,

"Kurt,"

he replied smiling warmly, a little too comfortable with the situation Blaine felt.

"See you around Kurt,"

the waitress replied smiling widely at him and leaving the table.

Rachel nudged Kurt, announcing to the table,

"So I think that waitress to a shine to our boy here."

Kurt rolled his eyes smiling as Blaine tried not to scowl too much, Kurt noticed and decided to point out something he had been avoiding all night but he thought might cheer Blaine up.

"I'm not the only one with an admirer,"

Kurt exclaimed, everyone at the table stared at him with their eyebrows raised,

"I think if you look behind you and in front of me on the left you'll find a girl who he seems pretty infatuated with Blaine,"

Kurt finished.

They all did as they were told and looked behind them, Blaine received a chuckle from the girl and a flirtatious wave which he returned a little awkwardly before turning around back to the table a flushed but a little chuffed. Rachel laughed and Kurt smirked at Blaine who returned it before looking away to take a sip of his drink.

"I don't understand how you two do it.. it's unfair! You're both gay!"

Finn exclaimed obviously a little put out.

"It's okay Finn, we can't all be as attractive as Blaine and myself,"

Kurt stated. Everyone laughed.. excluding Finn who simply moped as Blaine went in for a high five, Kurt told Blaine that '_he simply wasn't going to be involved in such gestures_' with a simple look.

Blaine smiled broadly before replacing his hand to the table.

"I'm just gunna go to the bathroom," Kurt said excusing himself. Blaine wasn't sure if it was the way the waitress had smiled at Kurt as he was on his way or the fact that it was just Kurt that urged him to follow him but all he knew was that he was soon too excusing himself to go to the loo. Finn of course didn't bat an eyelid but Rachel raised her eyebrows at him, Blaine shrugged her off before setting off to find Kurt.

-XoX-

Kurt was now looking in the toilet mirror fixing his hair, truthfully he didn't really need the loo but the atmosphere at the table was a little uncomfortable.. Rachel kept giving him those looks that plainly said '_I know whats going on' _and it was slightly unnerving.

Kurt jumped a little as he saw Blaine's reflection behind him in the mirror and turned around to face him. Blaine had a massive smile on his face as he brought his arms around Kurt's waist and brought him close, their noses centimetres apart. Kurt would have usually pulled away right now seeing as they were in a public place where anyone could walk in at any moment, but Blaine's breath was hot on his face and his eyes were a little glazed over, Kurt could do nothing but grin back before crushing their lips together.

Blaine's eyes widened as he hadn't expected such a sudden reaction although he was definitely not complaining as he closed his eyes kissed back with just as much urgency and Kurt's tongue found it's way into Blaine's mouth.

Kurt placed on of his legs align with Blaine's hip which Blaine held in place and easily lifted the other leg so Kurt's limbs were wrapped around him. Blaine may have been shorter but was lacking nothing in the muscle department.

Still kissing deeply Kurt's hands found their way into Blaine's loose hair, Blaine moaned into his mouth.

-XoX-

Rachel and Finn were still at the table, but at current Finn was talking about leaving it, despite Rachel's best efforts to stop him.

"I mean where are they? It's been like 15 minutes? I'm not being harsh but sometimes Kurt doesn't get it.. I mean it was like last year when he was hitting on me.. and I was like, I'm straight you know! And they've been gone for ages and Blaine has a boyfriend!"

Rachel raised an eyebrow at that before answering him,

"Look I'm sure they're fine Finn.. Blaine's a big boy he can fend for himself. And how exactly can you be sure Blaine has a boyfriend?"

Finn rolled his eyes as if it was obvious,

"The hickeys Rachel!"

Rachel had to bite her lip so she didn't crack up then and simply nodded.

"I'm going to go and check whats keeping them,"

He announced. Rachel perked up at this, she had worked out what they must being doing and knew her boyfriend would not be particularly pleased when he found out and so immediatley shot down that idea.

"You stay baby I'll go check,"

She said standing up,

"But it's in the boys toilets?"

Rachel paused, she hadn't thought of that.. she didn't particularly fancy parading into the toilets where there would be peeing men.. mind you Kurt and Blaine wouldn't be doing anything if there was others around would they?

"Rachel?"

Finn questioned, Rachel looked his way and shrugged telling him to stay put as she went to go check on them.

Rachel hesitantly opened the boys toilet door a little worried about what she might find inside, immediately she saw Kurt and Blaine. Kurt now had Blaine rammed up against a wall still kissing him fiercely, Blaine's hands by now a lot lower than his back.

Rachel was going to stop them when Blaine and Kurt moaned simultaneously.. it was hot. Rachel cocked her head as she continued to watch in silence.. it was _very_ hot.

-XoX-

Finn was getting frustrated now.. First his step brother, then his friend and now his girlfriend. Where had they all got to? And then it dawned on him... _It was a trap! _Finn smiled feeling rather intelligent,

"You expect me to go and find them don't you?"

He asked to no one in particular,

"Well, sucks for you! I'm not going to!"

The triumphant smile remained on his face until 10 minutes had passed, this was really no fun sitting there by himself.. where had they all got to? If it was a trap he could fight them off couldn't he? Being strong and the quarterback he could fend for himself. He could be the hero. Finn's smile returned to his face as he stood up to make his way to the toilets.

Finn pushed open the door ready to yell out something heroic like,

"Come and get me!"

But what he saw rooted him to the spot, mouth agape.

Blaine and Kurt.. kissing.. scrap that. Making out.. heavily. Blaine.. groping Kurt.. Rachel.. _watching? _Finn couldn't just watch any more,

"What the hell?"

He voiced loudly, Blaine and Kurt sprung apart extremely quickly, Rachel turned swiftly too cringing as she saw Finn's angered face.

Blaine was convinced he had never blushed so hard in his life, Kurt wasn't any better..

"Whats going on here guys?"

Finn asked, Kurt looked up in bewilderment.. how could Finn have not worked out what was going on after.. _that._

Kurt considered maybe telling Finn it was just a friendly kiss just might work.. it was Finn after all but Blaine wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close cancelling out that idea completely.

Blaine looked questioningly up at Finn wondering how he would react, Kurt and Blaine were still very flushed both of their lips kiss swollen.

"But Blaine.. what about your boyfriend?"

Blaine looked at Kurt pointedly and waited for Finn to catch on, Finn looked taken aback.

"But.. the hickeys?"

Both Kurt and Blaine blushed obviously, Finn soon caught on,

"No! No.. Oh God NO!"

Kurt and Blaine hung their heads although neither could bring themselves to regret those times in Kurt's room.

"Wait, and Rachel you just watched?"

Finn asked confused.. Kurt and Blaine then looked at her too.. _How long had she been standing there?_

Rachel blushed before shrugging and announcing..

"What? It was hot!"

-XoX-

**Thank you for reading guys. It's not over yet although I'm off on holiday as I've said so I won't be able to update for a while.**

**This has been a long chapter to apologise for my tardiness.**

**Please, please let me know what you think?**

**I love reviews almost as much as I love you! XD**

**Thank you! :D**

**Review? (:**


	8. Always X

**HELLOOOO! CONTRARY TO BELIEFS I'M NOT DEAD AND THEREFORE NIETHER IS THIS STORY! **

**Wow, okay I'm soooooo sorry it's been actually ages! Which is why I'm so grateful to people like- MrsShannenColfer and Klainelovexxx for still, even after so many months asking me about my updates! I'm happy now that I'm on my Christmas Holidays so I have lots of time to update! :D Hopefully I'll be updating others as well soon so keep an eye out! :D**

**Thank you all for sticking with this story and sadly this is the last chapter and no worries they'll be kissing and fluffiness ;D **

**Thank you Thank you Thank you! **

**Much Love,**

**THPG-13x**

**Tina x**

-XoX-

Finn had refused to talk all the way home from Breadstix, sulking in the back seat looking out the window, Rachel rubbing calming circles on his leg. Kurt and Blaine were in the front seats, Kurt driving and Blaine trying to concentrate on the road ahead although Kurt was rather distracting. Consequently the car ride home was rather silent excluding regular sighs from Finn and uncomfortable shifting from 'his friend' Blaine.

As soon as the car was parked Finn was outside, on his way to the 'Hudmel' residence, closely followed by Rachel, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.. again.

"Well...," Started Blaine, "I think it's fair to say we kind of screwed that up.."

Kurt nodded for a moment in silence before stopping in his tracks apparently having reconsidered their situation, to reply with a sharp,

"We? Excuse me Anderson.. but I believe _you_ were the one who followed me into the toilets."

Blaine looked slightly taken aback at Kurts response before he spotted the amusement in his eyes and rose his eyebrows replying,

"Excuse _me _Hummel.. but I believe _you_ were the one who had me rammed against the wall..."

Kurt smirked for a second before hiding it swiftly, but Blaine had seen it, smirking a little too,

"_You _were the one with your paws on my tush..."

Blaine couldn't help himself then and laughed out loud, Kurt poked his tongue out pointedly making Blaine laugh even more,

"First of all.. who says tush any more? And secondly, I didn't see you complaining at the time."

Blaine countered returning Kurt's gesture and sticking out his tongue right back, Kurt giggled before breaking into a large toothy grin,

"Fine... Yes, Blaine we did kind of screw that one up.."

Blaine smiled right back, before reaching for the car door handle, explaining,

"We should probably go before you're brother thinks we're _up to something_ in the car.."

Kurt giggled slightly, finding it positively adorable how Blaine blushed a little at his own suggestion.

Kurt nodded before leaning forward to cup Blaine's cheek, and planting a firm kiss on his lips revelling in the way Blaine tensed slightly before relaxing completely into the kiss. Blaine was leaning further towards Kurt with plans to deepen the kiss when Kurt pulled away gently. With their lips still centimetres apart he murmured to Blaine,

"Maybe _my brother_ would be right..."

Blaine grinned before crushing their lips together again...

-XoX-

"I mean what are they doing? How long can it take to vacate a car!"

Finn was ranting now, Rachel rolled her eyes.. she had no doubts of what Kurt and Blaine were doing in the back of Finn's car and would have personally liked to be continuing with such activities herself with her boyfriend...

"I mean it's just not something you do is it? You don't just go and hit on your friends brother! I mean it's just not done... I-"

Rachel was getting sick of this and clearly the only way to get what she wanted was to make it happen and so she shut her boyfriend up the only way she knew how, planting her lips on Finn's in a swift motion. Thus solving two of her problems.

Gold star to you Miss Rachel Berry.

-XoX-

Kurt and Blaine having finally left Finn's car, were now in Kurts room. They had passed the living room to find Finn and Rachel kissing, Kurt had stuck his head round the door muttering,

"Hypocrite,"

indiscreetly before continuing to his room. Blaine following closely behind, smirking.

They now sat on Kurt's bed having exchanged mobile numbers and now just talking, and simply being together which was enough.

"Blaine.."

Kurt started, Blaine looked up, immediately recognizing the concerned and worried tone to Kurts voice,

"Yes Baby?"

"When are we gunna be able to see each other during School Terms?"

Blaine smiled, relaxing a little, reassured that this was the only thing that was worrying Kurt,

"All the time."

The corners of Kurt's mouth rose a little, before his eyes met with his boyfriends,

"How?"

Blaine held his arms out for Kurt to snuggle into them, which he did sitting in between Blaine's legs and allowing him to wrap his arms around him from behind.

"I promise,"

Blaine whispered into his ear before kissing the top of his head and tightening his grip around Kurt's middle.

"Aww.. you two are sickeningly sweet,"

came from the doorway, both boys looked up (still wrapped up in each other) to find Rachel smiling down at them.

"Hey Rach.."

Kurt murmured attempting to free himself from Blaine's tight grasp, feeling venerable. Blaine smiled at her keeping his arms locked tightly around Kurt.

"So guys I thought before Blaine and I have to go home we could have a game of Twister? I just saw it on the shelf and it's been an age since I played it and I remembered it being good fun. Besides Finn's almost over the shock now so I don't think he'll eat Blaine,"

Blaine snorted before mumbling,

"Thats reassuring."

Rachel grinned at them both as Kurt finally managed to free himself and was smiling widely,

"What do you guys think?"

She asked, Kurt nodded numerous times before replying,

"We'd love to,"

he grabbed Blaine's hand pulling him along behind him towards the sitting room.

-XoX-

"Left foot red,"

Finn called out, having a hand free to spin with. As they had no one to spin for them unless one of them sat out they were simply giving the 'spinner' to the one of them who would find it easiest to spin at the time.

Kurt nodded and followed orders, both of his feet were now next door to each other on the board both on red.

The others were in different positions around the mat, Blaine had one hand on the red next to Kurt's foot and the other on the blue a little further away and so had adopted a crouching position at Kurt's feet. Rachel had been given a slightly harder position to hold as she had one foot on the red spot and one of her hands on the green spot furthest away from her foot and so was balancing in a lady-like position with her bum in the air. And Finn of course had one of the easiest positions with his feet spread a little while apart one on the green spot and the other on the yellow and yet, was doing the most complaining.

Blaine learnt two very important life lessons during that game. Number 1- Rachel Berry is very competitive and Number 2- Kurt Hummel is oh so lusciously flexible. The way he had bent back into a crab so slowly and with such control to place one of his hands on the yellow spot behind him had driven Blaine crazy and he will go to his grave swearing that's why he lost so badly. Finn Hudson had even managed to beat him... but what was he supposed to do when Kurt's shirt rode up and his pale skin was revealed above his waistline? Blaine had none so gracefully toppled over 5 minutes in and so was given the roll of spinner and so could do nothing but watch as Kurt continued to torture him with his flexibility and revealed skin. Blaine would also go to his grave swearing that almost all of stretches Kurt was ordered to make being in his direction had nothing to do with him whatsoever.

They had attempted another round but Blaine had soon fallen and brought Kurt down on top of him (again nothing to do with him...) and Rachel and Finn hadn't lasted much longer, falling down about 2 minutes afterwards.

They all were tired out afterwards deciding to have a break, Kurt between Blaine's legs and Rachel on Finn's on opposite sides of the sofa.

"Well this has definitely been the most interesting sleepover I've ever had.."

Finn stated, smiling a little at Kurt and Blaine... apparently it had sunk in that they were for real.

"The best,"

Kurt stated before turning around to plant a kiss on Blaine's cheek... however Blaine turned his head with perfect timing to capture Kurts lips with a chaste kiss. Kurt emitted a little squeak of surprise before kissing him back and smiling widely at him as they broke apart.

"Oh and Blaine..."

Finn started, Blaine breaking his gaze with Kurt to meet Finn's eyes,

"Yeah?"

Finn cleared his throat before announcing,

"Break Kurt's heart and I'll break your nose."

The room was silent for a moment before they all burst out laughing, Blaine still a little nervous about the welfare of his nose. Kurt craned his neck to place a kiss on Blaine's cheek, successfully this time and Blaine felt all worry slip away as he stared down at the beauty before him.

-XoX-

It had been 10 minutes since Burt had announced that it was probably about time that Blaine and Rachel went home.

Blaine was all set to go home and so Kurt called out to his dad that he was just going to say goodbye to Blaine and went out on the doorstop to join his boyfriend and shut the door behind them. They held hands as they walked towards his car and Kurt was so blissfully happy, and there was only one thing spoiling it... Blaine had to go home. They had reached the car by now and were therefore stopped and facing each other,

"Well I guess I'll see you soon?"

Blaine asked with a small smile,

"That you will,"

Kurt replied, squeezing his hand.

"This has been really great,"

Blaine murmured, half of his sentence being lost as he noticed how close him and Kurt were,

"Mmm..."

Kurt hummed in agreement before closing the small gap in between them. The kiss was soft, slow and full of emotion, Blaine was in heaven, he was sure of it as soon as Kurt sighed into his mouth. One of Blaine's hands cupped Kurt's face softly as they kissed and Kurt's hands rested at Blaine's hips. They drew apart still so close and gazed into each others eyes,

"Bye Kurt,"

Blaine whispered before placing one more kiss to Kurt's lips and then walking to his car and leaving with a contented smile on his face.

-XoX-

Kurt had joined his family in the sitting room again, the football was on and Burt and Finn were watching it in an unusual silence. Just then Kurt's phone vibrated and he quickly moved to get it out from his pocket,

_Miss you already gorgeous. X -Blaine_

Kurt ignored the knowing looks he received from his father and his step brother and quickly typed a reply.

_It's impossible for me to miss you.. you're always on my mind. X – Kurt_

-XoX-

**So thats it guys! **

**Hope you enjoyed this freakin' long chapter ;) **

**I love these two so much so it's hardly a chore to write about them.**

**More importantly I hope enjoyed this story! **

**This is unfortunately the end! :(**

**Unless...**

**You guys want a sequel or something and in which case you'll have to review and let me know!**

**Much Love!**

**THPG-13x**

**Tina xx**

**-PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEWWW! XD**


	9. Epilogue Just Like Old Times X

**Hey Guys! So I have decided to do something to follow on from Finn's friend due to requests, so thank you all! **

**I know I promised a sequel but what I really was edging towards doing was doing one last follow on from Finn's friend (just a chapter- I'm sorry) and then starting a new story about Librarian Blaine :D So If you're interested that should be up soon! **

**Now, this is just a follow up from Finn's friend just a chapter of hopefully stuff you'll like, I'll still appreciate reviews and they will encourage me to get up my new story sooner so please review!**

**Much Love,**

**Tina x**

**-XoX-**

Kurt and Blaine were still going strong and it had been 3 months since Blaine had first entered the Hudmel residence, Finn was still with Rachel and Kurt was still enjoying torturing Blaine with his skinniest skin tight jeans.

Finn had decided that it was about time he attempted to have Blaine round as 'his friend' rather than 'Kurt's boyfriend', of course Blaine had been round a lot since he and Kurt had started going out but all the time he was round was spent in Kurt's bedroom doing... God knows what (unfortunately for him Finn knew exactly what and didn't want to think about it.)

Finn thought his plan was foolproof, Kurt was going out with Mercedes meaning he would not be there to distract Blaine, Burt and Carol had both gone to work which would leave the boys free to have the living room for a Xbox marathon and he had checked with Blaine in advance about him being free on this particular day.

Kurt hadn't left the house yet due to his obsessive need to look fabulous before he set so much as a toe outside the door, Blaine had told him numerous times he didn't need to try as he was just naturally fabulous which usually led to a kiss between the two boys, thus, another reason for Blaine to come when Kurt wasn't around.

Finn planned to invite Blaine round for about an hours time as Kurt would hopefully be gone by then and would not be swayed to stay just because Blaine was around and so, hopeful that an hour in advance wasn't too late notice, Finn rung Blaine's number (which, no surprise was saved on their house phone.)

_Beep.. Beep..._

"Hey Babe!"

Blaine's voice announced happily on the other end, obviously having seen Kurt's house number flash up on his mobile..

"I- Uh... It's Finn,"

Finn mumbled, there was silence on the other end before Blaine rushed to apologise...

"Finn! God.. I'm sorry.. I- I thought you were Kurt.. Sorry about that,"

He finished with an awkward chuckle. Finn gave a humoured grunt in response, he was however a bit annoyed... he had known Blaine first and yet when they call using the house phone it's expected to be Kurt. Finn also had gathered he was thought to be Kurt before Blaine had explained, he highly doubted Blaine referred to anyone but Kurt in the household as 'babe'... Finn smiled a little as he tried to imagine Burt's reaction to the term of endearment.

There was a short silence before,

"So how can I help?"

Blaine enquired politely, a bit too politely in Finn's mind, as this was not the way he was usually addressed when speaking to a friend.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come over... just you know... us two, Kurt's going out and I thought we could play a bit of Xbox? I know you usually just see Kurt now but I thought.. well you know we used to hang out at football club an-"

Finn was mumbling now and so Blaine quickly intervened,

"Sounds awesome! What time do you want me?"

Finn smiled despite the fact Blaine couldn't see him,

"I was thinking about an hours time?"

Finn questioned,

"Yeah awesome, I'll be there at 1ish then?"

"Awesome. See you then dude. Bye!"

Blaine said good bye and Finn hung up the phone, he was feeling quite proud of himself, the conversation had gone from awkward to awkwardly polite to friendly and generally chatty. Blaine would be there at 1pm and so Finn decided it was probably a good idea to get out of his pyjamas.

-XoX-

It was 12:50pm and Kurt was long gone, Finn was waiting for Blaine to arrive, _he'll probably be here exactly on 1_ he contemplated, Blaine was always on time for everything if his and Kurts dates were anything to go by.

12:57pm and the door handle turned, Finn looked at it questioningly, Blaine always knocked. Kurt rushed in hurriedly running up to his room,

"What are you doing back Kurt?"

Finn asked, trying not to sound too annoyed, a muffled reply involving something about 'shopping vouchers' answered Finn's question as he prayed that Kurt and Blaine wouldn't bump into each other as Kurt was on the way out and Blaine, on the way in. The sound of an engine came from outside through the door that Kurt had left open in a rush to get upstairs, Finn panicked as he looked between the open door and the stairs wondering what to do to stop Blaine and Kurt from colliding.

Blaine's smiling face was soon visible as he walked up the path towards their house, just as Finn heard footsteps on the stairs, despite meeting Blaine's eye Finn quickly shut the door almost right in his face.

Blaine was thoroughly confused at this point and so waited for a while to see if Finn was mucking around and would open the door any minute... no movement.

Finn continued to stare blankly at the stairs, Kurt soon appeared and rushed down them, shopping vouchers in hand and was about to open the door to rush out before Finn was in front of the door blocking his way.

"Finn? Would you mind getting out of the way? I need to go?"

Kurt was aggravated, he was looking at Finn as if challenging him to do anything _but_ get out of his way. Just then there was a knock at the door and Finn stiffened, knowing that Blaine was there and it was him knocking,

"Finn! Any reason you're blocking the door way whilst I'm trying to get out of it and someone is clearly trying to come in through it?"

Blaine cocked an eyebrow, _I thought Finn said my boyfriend was out?_ Blaine had distinctly heard Kurt's voice...

"FINN!"

_Yep, that was Kurt._

Finn gave in at this point as Kurt's eyes narrowed and the knocking became increasingly louder, and stepped out of the way of the door, head lowered in shame and disappointment. Kurt frowned in his direction before opening the door,

"Blaine!"

Finn rolled his eyes mimicking in a high pitched voice,

"_Blaine!"_

"Kurt! Finn said you were going out!"

Blaine questioned, an adorable confused look plastered on his handsome face,

"I was! I mean, I had... but then I realised I'd left my shopping vouchers in my room!"

Kurt explained happily.

"That was lucky,"

Blaine smiled, Finn had to resist the urge to snort... _yeah.. lucky._

Kurt turned to Finn now,

"So... explain to me why you felt the need to stand in front of the door when my boyfriend was waiting outside in the cold?"

Finn blinked, before replying bluntly,

"Because I knew what you'd do if I didn't."

Kurt's eyebrows rose,

"And what exactly is that?"

Blaine laughed catching on to what Finn had obviously not wanted to happen,

"I think he means this baby.."

Blaine stated before planting his lips firmly on Kurt's making the counter-tenor squeak in surprise before reciprocating.

Finn looked down and mumbled,

"Thanks Blaine,"

before walking off towards the living room, hopes dashed.

Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck pulling him towards him as Blaine's hands wrapped easily around his waist, their lips moving against each others slowly, only drawing apart when it seemed impossible for either of them to go on any longer as oxygen was unfortunately a necessity.

"I have to go out with Mercedes now, I promised... but I'll hurry back!"

Finn heard from the living room and mumbled,

"Please don't..."

Blaine responded my pecking him once again on the lips and then watching as Kurt walked out of the front door only turning around once to call,

"I love you Blaine, miss you already!"

Finn rolled his eyes, _yeah never mind your step brother Kurt.. don't even think about missing him.. _

Blaine appeared around the doorway of the living room at that point and Finn turned to acknowledge him with a small smile,

"Sorry about that Finn... I haven't seen him in a while..."

Blaine apologised, Finn had to stop himself from reminding him it had only been 2 days,

"And he always just looks so gorgeous an-"

Blaine was going to continue before Finn quickly ended that conversation and started a new topic completely,

"Xbox?"

-XoX-

Finn was quite happy with how his and Blaine's meet up was going, he had actually managed to beat Blaine twice on the Xbox which was great even if Blaine had asked him,

"Has Kurt been tutoring you?"

He was on his way to beating him a third when the door was opening and Kurt was entering, about 5 large bags in each hand.

"Hello boys,"

Kurt smirked at Blaine sending a wink in his direction, Finn was going to say 'Hi' back and continue the game when Blaine paused the game and trotted over to his boyfriend, Finn groaned and collapsed onto the floor lying down where they had previously been sitting.

"Why did you buy?"

Blaine enquired curiously, trying to peep into the bags.

"Ahh well... you'll see if you come and tell me what you think of the outfits I bought,"

Kurt smiled as Finn shut his eyes in an attempt to block out the shameless flirting,

"Did you buy jeans?"

Blaine asked innocently but Kurt could see the glint in his eyes...

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you,"

Kurt replied before tapping him on the nose and disappearing up the stairs.

"Go Blaine.. I know you wa-"

Finn didn't even get to finish that sentence before Blaine had ran up the stairs after Kurt.

_Great foolproof plan Finn... just amazing. _

-XoX-

Rachel had turned up at the door about an hour ago and now all four of them were in the living room watching TV, Rachel and Finn on one sofa and Kurt and Blaine on the other... just as before.

"So, I was thinking that we should go and see it so when I play it on Broadway I'll have someone to outshine!"

Rachel finished, looking at Finn with pleading eyes, Kurt and Blaine were whispering in hushed tones and giggling quietly, being cute as normal. Until Kurt started sucking and nibbling at Blaine's neck and he turned his head suddenly to connect his lips to his boyfriends as he had done so many times before.

"Sounds awesome Rachel but how are we gunna afford that?"

Finn asked, half focused on the TV still, there was quite a long silence Finn noted, apart from the heavy breathing from the kissing boys on the couch opposite...

"Rachel?"

Finn enquired, this time managing to tear his eyes away from the TV, Rachel was not looking at him but at Kurt and Blaine as they kissed, Blaine's hand was at the back of Kurt's neck he was kissing him passionately... and there was Rachel just watching AGAIN.

"Ugh.. I can't take this any longer,"

Finn announced before making quick strides to his room as Kurt and Blaine continued kissing none the wiser, Rachel still watching intently.

_I've never seen the appeal in gay kissing before now... and that time in the bathroom.. but it is really freakin' hot. Wait... where did Finn go?_

-XoX-

**Hope you liked it! So that was the very very final chapter of Finn's friend and although it's not really a sequel.. more like an epilogue I hope you liked it! And I promise.. Blaine the Librarian is something to stick around for! Hopefully I'll find some time to write it and put it up Tomorrow. **

**Thank you so much for everything guys!**

**You want to see Blaine the Librarian soon? Let me know in a review! Remember... glasses... Librarian Blaine in glasses... mmm sexy ;) **

**If I get 6 reviews on this chapter I'll definitely put up the new story tomorrow! Deal? And if I get more than that I'll try for 2 chapters, I promise! You do this for me and I'll do that for you!**

**SO- Review, Review Review! XxX**


End file.
